Выходные
by The Same Rory
Summary: Наверное, каждый из вас радовался приходу выходных. Вот и криминалисты Майами Дейд радовались  они ведь тоже люди!


Наверное, каждый из вас радовался приходу выходных. Вот и криминалисты Майами Дейд радовались - они ведь тоже люди!

-Ура! Наконец-то! Выходные!- запищала от восторга Келли Дюкейн, - У меня столько планов на эти дни! - рассказывала она Эрику, - Ну ладно пора бежать, - она поцеловала его в щечку и поскакала домой.  
А в другой части Майами Дейд, я бы даже сказал в другой плоскости, Алекс Вудс делилась планами на выходные с... трупами:

-Ах, как же я люблю выходные!- но тело, к счастью, не ответило ей.  
И в предвкушении заслуженного отдыха, патологоанатом направилась к выходу:

-Всем пока! Не скучайте без меня! - попрощалась она с покойными...

_Келли. Суббота. Утро. Квартира. _

«Пи-пи-пи-пи», - прозвенел будильник, и Келли его выключила.

- Какой чудесный день! Какая хорошая погода! - громко воскликнула она и направилась в душ. «What a beautiful morning!» - напевала она.  
Наконец, после того как она сделала эпиляцию, пилинг, нанесла на кожу лица маску, а на тело лосьон, Келли начала одеваться. Посмотрев в зеркало, и сказав «Какая я конфетка!», Дюкейн пошла завтракать. Горячий круасан с шоколадом и малинками, да чашечка эспрессо с густой пенкой – вот и весь ее завтрак. «Пойду-ка я по магазинам!» - сказала она сама себе и, накинув жакетик, покинула квартиру...

_Алекс. Суббота. Не совсем утро. Квартира._

Алекс встала без будильника, но потом решила немного поваляться в кровати, ее можно понять: накрытая постельным бельем из черного атласа, в черном атласном пеньюаре, она лежала и наслаждалась утренней прохладой... Поднявшись с большой и мягкой кровати, Вудс направилась в ванную. Она набрала полную ванну горячей воды и с удовольствием в нее погрузилась... Прошло минут сорок… «Чего-то я хочу кушать», - сказала она себе. Но Алекс выпила только чашечку кофе со сливками, потому как перехотела!

- Да! Да! О да! Какая я стильная и элегантная! - красовалась она перед зеркалом, - Надо пойти развеяться! - с этими словами она взяла черненькую сумочку и ушла...

_Келли. Суббота. День (жара ужасная!). Торговый центр._

Келли шагала вприпрыжку, напевая приятную мелодию и попутно смотрясь на себя в витрины магазинов.

- А что это такое? Не подскажите? - обратилась она к продавцу, указывая на какую-то баночку.

- Это, так называемая, «жидкая слизь». Очень распространенный прикол среди молодежи!  
И в голове Келли сразу возник образ кричащей и бегающей в этой слизи БиВи.

- Так вы будете брать? Девушка!?  
Келли очнулась от «чудесного» образа:

- Да, пожалуй, возьму одну... нет две! Нет, давайте мне штучек шесть!

- Келли, это ты?

- Райан, приветик! - они обнялись.

- Слушай, что ты здесь делаешь? - спросила Келли.

-Да я тут из солярия иду, и шмоток еще прикупил! - похвастался Райан.

- Ой! - Келли посмотрела на часы и ужаснулась, - Рай, все пока, мне пора бежать, - они поцеловались на прощание, - Еще встретимся...

_Алекс. Суббота. День (но уже почему-то не жарко!). Выставка скульптур и картин._

- Хмм... а вот эта похожа на отрезанную руку, - с научным интересом произнесла Алекс.

- Вообще-то, это пальма...

- Да? Интересно… Боже, какая работа! Какие краски! Какой фон! Прекрасная композиция! Это настоящий шедевр!

- Да это же «Варфоломеевская ночь»! Кровавее резни Париж еще не видел!

- Но это же восхитительно! - Вудс долго не могла оторвать взгляда от картины.

- Алекс, секси! Ну давай...еще...еще! Да! О да! Ты - супер!

«Надо было переключить телефон в режим вибрации»,- подумала Алекс, когда на нее устремились взгляды изумленных посетителей:

- Вудс. А точно! Да-да, сейчас буду...

_Келли. Суббота. Почти вечер. Танцевальная студия._

- Бедро! Нога! Грудь! Ягодицы! Еще раз грудь! Пошло плечо! Райан, активнее бедрами! В темпе! Не останавливайтесь! - кричал инструктор.  
Дюкейн бы никогда в жизни не согласилась пойти на спортивные танцы, но тренер: мускулистый, высокий брюнет, с небольшим...акцентом, акцент ее больше всего возбуждал!  
- Все! Больше не могу!  
- Котенок! Давай еще немного. Ты можешь! - подошел к ней тренер.

- Конечно! Я полна сил! Я еще целых два часа могу скакать! - а про себя думала: «Господи, когда это все кончится!»  
Наконец, «танцы» кончились, и девочки, ну и Райан, направились в раздевалку. У Келли из сумки что-то выпало:

- Кел! У тебя что-то упало,- сказал Рай.  
- Ах, это... это вибратор.  
- Кел, ты че? Это же шейный массажер!

- Да нет, это вибратор!

- Это массажер для шеи!!!

- Да ну, будешь ты мне рассказывать, я уже как два года им пользуюсь!

- Ну, как знаешь...

- Пока всем! - и блондинка ушла...

_Алекс. Суббота. Слегка вечер. Салон красоты._

- Да, вот так! Тут... немного левее... да!  
- Может по глубже?  
- Нет, так хорошо! Да, ты все таки умеешь делать... маникюр.

- Я же учился!

- Алекс?  
- О, Райан, привет! Что ты тут делаешь?

- Да вот решил маникюр-педикюр сделать!  
- Поаккуратнее! Мне же еще этими руками резать и резать!-крикнула на маникюрщика Алекс.

_Келли.Суббота.Глухая ночь. Ночной клуб._

Белокурая красавица зажигала под танцевальную музыку. То ли коктейль, то ли хорошее настроение заставили Келли танцевать на стойке бара! Все посетители клуба были в ауте! Одно было ясно - она отдыхала на полную...

_Алекс.Все еще суббота.Уже точно глухая ночь. Ночной клуб._

- Как мне хорошо! День прошел идеально! По-моему, это Кел танцует на барной стойке... а рядом Райан?... Или это я выпила лишний «космополитан»...

На следующее утро Алекс и Келли едва - ли смогли проснуться. Но день не был потрачен зря, хотя это уже совсем другая история...


End file.
